


Juyeon the Moon Bunny

by rome_in_asia



Category: K-pop, The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute, Elemental Magic, I love you Juyeon, Juyeon is Clumsy and He Fucked Up Basically, Magic, author is sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rome_in_asia/pseuds/rome_in_asia
Summary: Juyeon's job was to get sleep dust from Kevin's Moon Office and sprinkle it on humans to help them sleep.The thing is, Juyeon kinda sucks at it.





	Juyeon the Moon Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> just for reference:
> 
> Sangyeon: The Head Guardian  
> Jacob: Senior Moon Bunny  
> Younghoon: Dream Distributor  
> Hyunjae: Cloud Master  
> Juyeon: Junior Moon Bunny  
> Kevin: Moon  
> Chanhee: Dream Maker  
> Changmin: Garden Pixie  
> Haknyeon: Animal Pixie  
> Hyunjoon: Blue Wishing Star  
> Sunwoo: Sun  
> Eric: Red Wishing Star

"Dude, you're late. Again." Kevin the Moon Fairy was having none of Juyeon's impish and apologetic smiling. Juyeon kept bowing, tripping over his own bare feet and almost knocking Kevin's huge vase over.

  
Good thing Jacob, another Moon Bunny like Juyeon, was quick enough to hold the vase before it crashed to the floor. "Did you oversleep?" Jacob asked knowingly, watching Kevin pour some sparkling blue dust into Juyeon's pouch.

  
"...yes." Juyeon sighed. "I have no excuse."

  
"Juyeon, man, come on." Kevin sighed, hands on his hips. "You know humans are counting on you and Jacob to put them to sleep. The dust you sprinkle over them are important, as well as the time you give them."

  
Juyeon pouted, securing his pouch. "I know."

  
"Well, that's enough scolding for you." Kevin hummed, turning away to check on his vases. He was running low and needed to make more dust soon. "You guys should go. Jacob, can you check on the morning dew reserves? I need to harvest them soon. Juyeon, you can go check on the stars."

  
They parted ways, with Jacob jumping down to the gardens Changmin the flower pixie tends to, and Juyeon climbing the steep hills to reach the wishing stars' peak. Though he was late, the night was still young enough. Kevin's spherical office was still low in the horizon, and Sunwoo was just cycling his ball of fire down towards Sangyeon's mountains.

  
Hyunjoon and Eric were throwing pointy star lights at each other when Juyeon arrived.

  
"Hyung, watch out!" Eric shouted.

  
Juyeon had barely enough time to lay flat on the dark cliff floor as Hyunjoon's ultra bright red star light soared over them. The stars called a ceasefire to their playfight, and Eric quickly helped Juyeon up.

  
"Hey, hyung. What are you doing here?" Hyunjoon quickly padded over, red glow stained with a bit of Eric's blue as a result of their playfight. "Are we in trouble? Did Kevin-hyung need something?"

  
"Maybe we're granting too many wishes?" Eric mused.

  
"Nah, Kevin just told me to check up on you guys. You might want to aim better though; some stray star lights are hitting the moon and adding more craters--" Juyeon noticed his pouch was... well, leaking. "Oh my goodne--"

  
Hyunjoon, bless his soul, tried to save with his tiny hands what he can of Juyeon's sleep dust that was profusely leaking out of his damaged pouch.

  
"Chanhee's going to kill me. This is the third pouch I've damaged this month." Juyeon bundled up what he could save into a blanket Eric helpfully gave him. "Well, anyway, gotta go see him again to ask for a new one. You two do well tonight, okay?"

  
"Yes, hyung!" Eric scooped some dust from the floor to add to Juyeon's blanket stash.

  
Juyeon quickly climbed down until he reached the clouds, jumping on them quickly, hoping to reach Chanhee's grove before Kevin's Moon was high up in the sky. Hyunjae was lazilly rolling on the clouds when Juyeon jumped past him, seemingly in a good mood to not throw a storm for the humans that night.

  
He passed by Younghoon at the entrance of the grove, hauling out a sack of glittering figures.

  
"Those are a lot of dreams tonight." Juyeon commented.

  
"I know, right?" Younghoon fake sobbed, pouting slightly as the wings on his sandals fluttered. "Dude, you gotta go before me and reach the humans to make them sleep before I run into their minds or else they'll be having hallucinations /again/."

  
"I promise I'll be fast!" Juyeon immediately replied. "I just need a new pouch."

  
"...you're dead. Chanhee's not in a good mood."

  
Juyeon sighed. "Wish me luck then."

  
Inside the grove, Haknyeon the animal pixie was tending to baby pigs, followed by a group of bear cubs wanting to be fed. He kept telling them to stay put and wait, but one cub climbed to his shoulder and Juyeon hurriedly caught the tiny bear before it fell.

  
"Thanks, hyung! Chanhee-hyung's by the swamp." Haknyeon smiled at him, a bit sorry, because he probably knew Juyeon would get an earful from the dream-maker.

  
True enough, Juyeon found Chanhee with littered stationery by the swamp, already crafting more dreams for Younghoon to send out. When he saw Juyeon approaching, Chanhee audibly groaned and dug around his mess of things, throwing a new pouch at Juyeon's face.

  
"Don't show your face here again!"

  
"Thank you, Chanhee!" Juyeon decided he was thankful Chanhee didn't beat him up instead of dwelling on the fact that his nose hurt. As soon as he was back in the clouds, he quickly transferred his dust into the new pouch, then froze in horror.

  
His blanket (well, Eric's blanket) had a tiny hole and dust had been leaking the entire time.

  
Kevin's moon was hanging high in the sky already, and Juyeon's pouch was half-empty. He had no idea where his sleep dust fell, but he could feel most of them fell on the humans so at least he kinda did his job.

  
Hopefully he didn't make anyone else fall asleep.

  
He went about his job, jumping from cloud to roof to streets, sprinkling dust along the way and leaving a glittering tail of midnight blue that reflected the stars. When his pouch was empty, it was midnight, and Juyeon tried to climb back to the clouds.

  
Only to realize there were no clouds at all.

  
Juyeon then found Hyunjae snoring soundly in the middle of the street, very far from his usual and rightful place in the sky with his clouds. Upon closer inspection, Juyeon saw glittering dust on Hyunjae's clothes.

  
"Oh no." Juyeon looked up, looking for the red and blue streaks to ask for help-- only to find the sky void of those colors. He must have accidentally put Hyunjoon and Eric to sleep as well.

  
Juyeon peeked into a random house, hoping at least Younghoon didn't fall asleep and was handing the dreams out. Unfortunately, the humans were only sleeping with nothing playing out in the little bubble above their heads, signalling Younghoon hasn't dropped by at all.

  
Panicked, Juyeon jumped to the gardens as fast as he could, hoping he could still undo the mess he made. Unfortunately, Changmin was also soundly asleep, laying across a bed of tulip buds and wings fluttering only ever so slightly. When Changmin sneezed in his sleep, a new flower bloomed right in his face.

  
Juyeon had no choice but to go to Sangyeon.

  
He gulped. Maybe he should get Jacob first? But he was on the other side, hopefully safe, and hopefully unaware of Juyeon fucking up so bad. The mountains Sangyeon stays at were only a few hops away for Juyeon the Moon Bunny, but he still sped up anyway.

  
If Kevin knew what happened, he would have Juyeon's ass on a stick and that would hurt so, no thank you.

  
"Hyung! Help!" Juyeon burst in through a thicket of vines.

  
"Can an old man get enough rest?" Sangyeon complained, emerging from his burrow. "What? Did Chanhee beat you up again? Is Eric injured in one of his playfights with Hyunjoon again?"

  
"I put everyone to sleep?"

  
Sangyeon heaved out a heavy breath. "I knew this was bound to happen when he recruited you millenia ago." he sighed again. "Well, there's nothing else to do except wait for Sunwoo to go up and wake everyone. Maybe you should get some early rest too. I promise to ressurect you if Kevin goes too far and throws you out of this universe."

  
And just like that, Sangyeon was digging back into his burrow.

  
Unsurprisingly, Jacob already knew about Juyeon's failure. He was waiting for the younger moon bunny to get back on Kevin's Moon, which was kind of a hard work considering Hyunjae's clouds were nowhere in the sky.

  
"Kevin knows." Jacob informed him, and Juyeon slumped to the ground. "What flowers do you want on your grave, Ju?"

  
"Roses. The red ones."

  
"Noted. Now go inside."

  
Juyeon crawled his way into Kevin's office, coming face to face with a pissed off Moon and all the force of the wooden spoon he was using to make the sleep dust. "LEE JUYEON, YOU ABSOLUTE FOOL!"

 

* * *

 

 _Epilogue_ :

  
Surprisingly, Juyeon survived Kevin's wrath. He stayed at the gardens, waiting for Changmin to wake up and for Sunwoo to finally paddle across the sky again to reverse Juyeon's clumsy mistakes.

  
As the sky brightened from purple to pink to orange and Sunwoo emerged from the horizon with his bicycle, Juyeon finally relaxed against his bed made of cotton and petals.

  
That is, until Sunwoo started yelling.

  
The younger left his bike in the cloud Hyunjae, then newly awakened, created, then stormed down to Juyeon, wilting every flower he trampled across due to the heat he was giving off.

  
"Hyung! You sprinkled the sleep dust too late again! The humans aren't waking up on time!"

  
"..." Juyeon could only sigh. "I have no words."

  
"Hyung, the next time you make them oversleep, I'm going to run you over with my bike." Sunwoo warned, going up to his bike again. Juyeon knew the warning was fake; Sunwoo would never have the heart to hurt anybody.

  
Still, maybe Juyeon should try to stop fucking up so much the next time.

**Author's Note:**

> ~ hello, thank you for reading and i hope you liked it! have a great day!!
> 
> [twitter: [ @juyeonieee ](https://twitter.com/juyeonieee?s=09) ]


End file.
